The process of signing for a conventional sealed package being delivered is simple and has been in place for years through the Post Office and more recently through courier services. The process simply involves taking an item, putting it in a package and delivering it to its destination. The recipient then signs for the item and the signature is reported back to the sender. It exists in the real world, yet there is no effective or comparable system in the fast paced world of the internet. The problem is large, virtually every company in the world stores confidential data on its computer systems. Email delivers billions of messages around the world in an instant. Yet only a small fraction of this information is protected and an even smaller amount of this data is traceable.